


Special Tactics

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Our Bright Future [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Being the only Hunter in a clan rife with Titans is definitely an experience, isn't it. (Geoff and Jack do a good job of keeping the others in line, but even they have their moments.)





	Special Tactics

“Really, guys?” Gavin asks, taking another step back from the edge of the crumbling cliff under their feet. “We could backtrack, find another way around.”

The others aren't listening, though. Heads bent together with the soft glow of their ghosts beside them as they account for variables, someone piping up about wind speed.

There's a retractable bridge on the other side of the chasm they've come to, lights on the control panel blinking slowly, tauntingly. 

The chasm is too far for Gavin's jumps to reach the other side, and just wide enough that even the Titans and Warlocks would fall short.

This deep into a Darkness Zone and their ghosts abilities are limited, unable to call down their jumpships for a quick lift. They _could_ backtrack, but they're on a time-sensitive mission and they've wasted enough time fighting their way through Fallen patrols and an ambush that ate up precious ammo reserves.

Gavin looks to Geoff, but he's in deep conversation with Jack. Ghost projecting a holo-map of the Darkness Zone and the small winding path they've cut through it, unexplored sectors somehow even more daunting seen like that. 

Gavin sighs, and shares a look a look with his ghost.

Being the only Hunter in a clan rife with Titans is definitely an experience, isn't it. (Geoff and Jack do a good job of keeping the others in line, but even they have their moments.)

Gavin looks to the huddle of Titans, and feels his lips twitch as he sees Jeremy holding one arm up like he's flexing his muscles. 

Clearly they've moved on to the debate as to who gets the honors of flinging Gavin across the chasm, because that's the best plan they've come up with thus far. 

(Only slightly better than their original plan of creating a stepping stone bridge of sorts with the Titans. Gavin leaping across them to reach the panel and trusting to their ghosts to resurrect them afterward, because _Titans_.)

“Right then,” Gavin says, and marches up to the others. 

Ryan tilts his head down to look at him, and Michael breaks off mid-word. Jeremy shifts back a step when Gavin leans forward to get a better look at the drop below. 

A long, long way down with jagged rocks poking up through the fog. Unpleasant demise for anyone who makes a misstep, slight miscalculation.

“Fastball special, you said?” Gavin asks, looking back at Ryan and the others.

Ryan nods, and says with all the confidence in the world, “You'll clear it with room to spare.”

“You're sure?” 

There's a pause, and that's not a wonderful sign, really, now is it?

“Well, I mean. Mostly. There's always a margin for error with something like this.”

Reassuring, that.

“Hey, I could give you a little boost,” Geoff says, raising a hand to mime firing off a Nova Bomb. “Might give you a little more _oomph_.”

Gavin stares at him for a long, long moment.

While technically true, the odds are very, very good that said “boost” would kill him before he reached the other side of the chasm. Gavin's been on the receiving end of more than his share of Nova Bombs in the Crucible and on the occasion Geoff miscalculates, and it's never pleasant.

“I'd rather not, if you don't mind.” 

Geoff shrugs easily enough, and Gavin is very aware of everyone's focus on him. Not quite their last resort, but certainly a good first effort.

"Well then, let's get to it, shall we?" Gavin says, clapping his hands together. 

The others step back, and Ryan kneels, waiting patiently for Gavin to get into position. 

“Just how big was this margin for error again?” Gavin asks, as he steps into Ryan's out-held hands, bracing a hand on one shoulder as Ryan stands up.

Ryan bless him, laughs, says, “Definitely no higher than thirty percent.”

“Oh, is that all?” Gavin says, tucking himself into a ball as Ryan takes aim.

A moment later and he's flying through the air, ghost a bright spot off light leading the way. 

He feels something very much like laughter bubbling up as he hears the others whooping and cheering behind him as he sails over the chasm with room to spare, as Ryan claimed.

Too much, actually.

His landing isn't exactly picture perfect. Ground uneven and not enough of it to slow his momentum before he fetches up against the wall with the panel, but far preferable to the alternatives.

Gavin watches his ghost as it drops into his line of sight and discreetly runs a diagnostic scan on him before flitting off to examine the panel. Utter worrywart but not without good reason since Gavin joined this clan full of Titans and other assorted idiots.

Behind him the others are _still_ cheering.

“Bloody Titans,” Gavin mutters, brushing himself off before joining his ghost in studying the control panel, although he knows that has nothing to do with it at all. 

Every last one of them is a certifiable lunatic, himself included.


End file.
